Dragon's Prize
by Mrs.JohnReese
Summary: "All men fear me, little one" The great dragon grinned; hovering over the small human girl as she looked up at him in a mixture of fear and adoration "None dare defy me; and none will take what is mine." "I do not fear you" Isilda replied; defiance blazing in her eyes "I have lost everything at your hand." "I am your everything now" Smaug hissed "And you are mine." Smaug/OC
1. Dragon's Fire

"Run, my dearest Isilda. _Run!"_

"Papa, no!"

"My child you _must_. I will not die here, knowing my child dies with me."

Clinging to her father's hand, the young girl shook her head violently; refusing to leave his side, even in spite of the carnage surrounding them. As a visitor to Thrain in the great dwarf halls of Erebor, she and her father had spent many a night enjoying the food and drink and riches of the vast kingdom of the dwarves. But now, a great dragon had come. Laying waste to all in his path. Mowing down the kingdom in the mountain bit by bit, until those who remained within were trapped, _here_, clawing for breath. In spite of her young years, Isilda knew that they were fighting in vain for survival that would not come; surrounded by the last of Thrain's people, two humans in the midst of dwarves. But it mattered not. All would die together this day; regardless of race.

And Isilda's father wanted her to run. He knew that only she was small enough to fit between the cracks and crevices of the rocks before them; that would lead to the mountainside beyond. Only she was of the right size to crawl carefully, _ever so carefully_, down the mountain's crags and corners; and to freedom. But she would not do it. She would not leave him.

She was but twelve years old; and she knew already what it was to lose a parent. She would not lose another.

_Even if it meant perishing in the fires of a dragon_.

Thundering footsteps echoed throughout the halls beyond at the thought; almost as if she had summoned the fire drake with her ruminations, and Isilda trembled and quaked in fear even in spite of her desire to stay put, her heart pounding as she caught sight of orange fire licking its way through the hall to where they stood. This was it; the end of her days. For the dragon would come. He had tracked them here, to their final resting place, and he would burn them all to ash.

"There is no _time_, my dearest, _please_!" Her father persisted then; jolting the young girl out of her stunned reverie and pushing her hand away from his own as dragon's breath filled the small room, causing their stomachs to clench "Go, my dove. Remember what I taught you, and _go_!"

Sparing one last look for her father as the great beast's claws came into view through the door behind him; Isilda did not try to hide the small whimper that broke free as she tore herself back from the man who had given her life, and taught her how to live it. She could not bear the thought of leaving him here to die alone; but greater still was the burden of him going to his death knowing she had disobeyed. And so it was that she continued walking backwards as the tell-tale rustle of the dragon taking a breath before lighting his fire reached her ears; her hands feeling along the walls as she half-walked, half-ran backwards towards the crevice her father intended her to escape through. She would leave him here. She would survive this, but she would be alone in the world; lost without a home. Tears stung her eyes at the realization of the gravity of her predicament; but still she pressed onward, turning to flee after one last look at the man she loved.

"I love you, Papa."

…

It might have been only minutes, or several long hours later when Isilda finally tore her head from her knees in the spot a short descent away from the crack leading to the outside of the great mountain; muscles protesting at the straightening process after having been curled in towards her body for some time as she stood upon shaking limbs. Not long after she had escaped, wisps of smoke emanated from where she had come through; indicating the deaths of everyone she had left behind. And unable to continue any further, so overwhelmed with grief and guilt, Isilda had opted instead for curling up in a less dangerous looking grouping of rocks; and sobbing. Sobbing for her father, for the numerous dwarves that had lost their lives…

_Sobbing for herself_.

Standing upon the rocks at the side of the mountain, now, the young girl looked out at the fog-laden terrain beneath her feet; knowledge that she must carry onward, and make it clear of the mountainside before nightfall at war with something that all but insisted that she turn back. She did not know _why_ such a thought had crossed her mind, of course; after all, no sane individual would dare venture back inside the mountain, knowing the grotesque sights that would lie before them, if they were lucky enough to avoid alerting the dragon to their presence. But try though she might to force some rationality into her troubled mind; Isilda turned to face the crevice in the mountain that now held so much pain, one deep breath being all it took before she was climbing back up the jagged slopes with only one target in mind.

_She had to see him to believe he was dead_.

Chastising herself for such a reckless and irrational idea, Isilda carried on towards the crack in the side of the mountain nonetheless; her nose picking up the faint scent of charred flesh, and causing her stomach to churn. She was headed for destruction and despair, she knew that. But she would do this anyway; though she never in a million years could have explained _why_.

Reaching the crevice, Isilda slowly squeezed back inside; wincing as she felt the lingering heat in the rock walls on either side of her as she made her way through. The dragon's fire must have been strong indeed, if it could seal itself within any surface for such time after an attack. And that thought both intrigued and frightened her as she continued pushing forward in the dark; a gasp leaving her as she finally came to the point where the crag emptied out into the room where everything in her life had changed forever.

The smell of carnage was strong here, what bodies that did still remain intact, or mostly so, littering the floor and mingling with twisted visages and ash. Bringing a hand up to her mouth in an attempt to both stave the urge to vomit; and to block most of the smell, Isilda crept forward on light feet, her eyes scanning the ground until they alighted upon a familiar trinket that was half-hidden under a blue scarf.

_Papa_.

Hurrying to the trinket and falling to her knees beside it; Isilda only barely bit back a sob as her fingers brushed against the silver, scooping it up in the palm of her hand and bringing it closer to confirm its identity.

_It was the jewel from the necklace he had given her mother on their wedding day_.

Pocketing the object and lurching backward as her eyes finally alighted upon what she had been so close to without realizing it; the young girl was unable to stop the small shriek of revulsion that escaped, her eyes blown wide as she looked down upon the skeleton of her father's back. She knew it was him, by the tattered remains of the purple robe he had worn that littered the ground around the body. He must have remained facing away from the dragon when the fires came…watching her to ensure she did not return.

Riveted to the spot in abject horror, Isilda did not hear the slithering of scales upon stone floors that sounded not long after her startled outcry; returning to her location from his place further off down the great hall. She did not hear the clink of talons retracing their steps and approaching quietly; and she did not hear the great breath the dragon sucked in, not until it seemed he was right behind her, his voice filling the room and echoing into the halls beyond.

"Well well, little thief" He said; watching intently as the young girl who was hardly the size of one of his talons spun to face him, eyes wide in fright "Have you come back to steal from the dead?"

Isilda was speechless in that moment, her fear climbing up into her throat and blocking all passage of words as she stared, open-mouthed at the monstrosity before her. He truly was terrifying, she surmised; her entire body trembling as her clear blue eyes drank in the massive wall of glinting red scales rising before her. He was larger than anything she had heard of before; larger, even, than the beasts in her father's favorite fairy tales that he used to tell her when she was a young girl desiring nothing more than a good story. He was bigger than anything she had ever imagined, even when she knew a great dragon had been coming for them.

_This was exactly what her father had hoped to avoid_.

"Silent, then?" The great dragon inquired; shaking his large head in what could have been either dismay or amusement as he looked down upon her with glowing golden eyes "No matter. I am not one to relish meaningless chatter. I prefer my meals to be—silent."

Still unable to move, even with the crevice she had used to escape before at her back, and the threat of death rising imminent; Isilda simply stood there, trembling, waiting for her death to come. For it _would _come, she knew that now. The dragon was drawing yet another shuddering breath. The scales upon his chest and belly were beginning to glow a frightful hue. And so Isilda did the only thing she could think of in that moment; sinking to the floor in terror and curling in on herself, her hand instinctively dipping into the pocket at her waist to clutch at the gem that had once been her mothers.

"_Remember what I taught you, and go!_"

Flinching as her father's last words to her reached her ears, the young girl suddenly remembered an idea; a faint flare of hope that could only have alighted upon her in the utmost hour of need causing her to squeeze onto the gem ever tighter, ancient words her father had taught her reverberating through her mind as she waited for the inevitable.

Dragon fire. Hot, relentless, and scalding erupted from the beast's mouth as Isilda curled in upon herself still further; her entire body trembling in the heat as she repeated her father's lessons in her mind as one might a silent mantra. She could hear the roar of the fire drake as he unleashed still more flames in rapid succession…she could feel the heat whipping around her as though caught in a wind storm on a sandy plain. But death did not come. The dragon ceased his onslaught; and the young girl remained unscathed.

"Well, little one" Smaug mused after a moment of consternating silence; watching as the small wretch before him slowly unfurled herself from her current position, the strange glow still emanating from her skin faintly as she risked a peek up at him.

"This is _most _curious, indeed."

…

**Why hello there! And welcome to yet another new story (I seem to keep churning these out in spite of my already demanding existing stories…what can I say, I like a bit of multi-tasking?). I sure hope that you are able to enjoy this particular little venture…especially as it kind of just hit me all of a sudden and forced me to write it.**

**As my first attempt at a Smaug/OC, I have to say it turned out a lot differently than I anticipated at first. I've only read one other story with this pairing before ("Pygmalion" by cathy's pearls, it's a wonderful read, so if you haven't taken a look you should!); so this being said, I hope that this story is still a bit "unique." Of course you're probably wondering how Isilda survived…but that is something that will be revealed in another chapter, provided there's enough interest in this story for me to continue.**

**So! I will close first by saying thank you for giving this little guy a shot! I truly do appreciate your time and effort. And lastly, please, PLEASE, give some feedback? I'd love to know if I should continue or just leave this alone and return to my other stories. I don't bite, and I will reply to all reviews individually, so feel free to leave one! (Pretty please?)**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	2. Foolish Girl

Cringing as the great dragon lowered his head until its snout was directly in front of her, Isilda held painstakingly still as she felt him smelling her; every cell in her body trembling in fear. He was close. Far too close to her for her liking, the danger that was inherent in his nature evident as he inched forward until they were but a hair's breadth apart. Each of his inhalations caused a rush of air to disturb the girl's clothing and hair; the warmth of his breath causing gooseflesh to erupt on her skin as he addressed her once more.

"Who _are_ you, tiny thief?" He asked her; pulling away from her frame at the last moment, more so to give himself a better vantage point for observing her, than any attempt at making her comfortable. The needs of inconsequential beings such as herself mattered not, to him; unless they were a threat. Something this wench clearly was not; her entire body shaking as the air became rank with her fear of him "And where do you come from?"

Isilda opened her mouth to speak, something within her sensing that to deny him an answer would spell ill for her. He was a truly menacing creature, his body towering above her and causing her no small deal of unease; the knowledge that he would not stand for disobedience coming to her as easily as breathing. _Deny him, and be punished._

Try though she might to avoid just such an outcome, however, she found no words would pass her lips; her fear having paralyzed her in the dragon's daunting presence. She wished, in that moment, to have been able to revile him with her words; giving him no doubts as to what he was to her. Naturally, she saw him as a monster; a cold-hearted and vile creature that had stolen everything that ever had any meaning to her in this world. But in spite of these feelings, she could say nothing; the only sound leaving her coming in the form of a small whimper as she felt the weight of the dragon's golden eyes bearing down upon her.

"Come now, small one" The dragon admonished; dropping his large head once more until it rested directly before her "Don't be _shy_. All I ask is for your answer."

Smaug watched as the girl darted the tip of a pink tongue out to wet her lower lip; his consternation over her lack of reply at odds with amusement at her stunned silence. Never before had a mere human been able to prevent their own death at his hand. Not hours ago, _thousands _had died as a result of his rage. And yet, this girl had defied the impossible not moments ago; only to remain before him, frightened into quietude. Where most others of her kind would have been emboldened by her discovery, _this _girl was almost as surprised as he was at the revelation of her power; a direct contradiction to the arrogance of her ancestors, he was sure.

Inasmuch as the dragon wished to know the origin of what had caused her to survive, however; he also wished to return to the main halls of his mountain, the call of his treasures beckoning him even from this high peak. And so, not being a patient soul, he chose to stall his receipt of her answer as he pushed away from the stone floor with strong hind legs; scooping the little human up in one back claw as he made to return to where his heart most desired to be. Registering her shriek of fright as she found herself suddenly lifted up into the air; Smaug remained careful not to knick her tiny body on a talon, her weight feeling as inconsequential as a cloud as he began the descent down towards the heart of his new lair. True, the entirety of this mountain belonged to him, now; and he would explore it. He would seek out every crevice and cranny, and make it his; fill it with his treasures and his menacing aura so that no creature, man nor beast, dared enter without his consent. But for now, he wanted to be amongst his newly acquired treasures, counting them and inspecting them; investigating everything that was now his. Celebrating his victory, and savoring what belonged to him.

_Including the girl_.

Taking them down, past pillars and vast rooms carven from the surrounding stone, the great dragon sped towards his destination; only briefly noticing that the girl had since curled into a small ball in his claw. To avoid her slipping out between a crack in his great talons; he tightened his hold over her, aware of the startled noise that reached his ears as he flew. Wings beat at the air surrounding them, creating an erratic counter-rhythm to the rush of air he took in for breath. In all, the sounds would have served as enough to stir fright in the hearts of any who heard and did not know what was coming; a fact that pleased the dragon as he banked still further down into the mountain's core until the glimmer of lingering fires reached his eyes.

Still ablaze from when he had burned the dwarves there to ash, the fires crackled and burned; casting the surrounding hall in an almost sinister red and orange glow as Smaug neared the ground. Setting the girl down and watching as she rolled over on herself with the momentum of his flight; the dragon soon landed himself, great wings furling to his sides as he turned to face her once more. Her eyes had gone wider still while she straightened to a seated position, permitting herself to gaze in wonder at what surrounded her; her mouth agape as she scuttled backwards on hands and feet. Smaug doubted she would have had prior opportunity to view this room; the treasures of Thror being held as far too precious to let just anyone look upon them. And as she looked around her at the glimmering piles of jewels and gold; the dragon did not miss her audible intake of breath as she slowly ceased her movements. Her fear, it seemed, had been temporarily masked by curiosity.

"Where do you flee, girl, there is nowhere for you to hide from me" Smaug intoned; shifting his large frame so that he might crouch lower to observe her. In the light from the fires reflecting on the glossy stone and the treasures in their midst; he saw tear tracks streaking her face—weak girl, her human emotions would _never_ sway him "Though I may not see you, I can smell you; there is no need to attempt to leave."

"So you would keep me here."

Her voice was soft, timid, like the tinkling of chimes in a faint wind; yet still not missed by Smaug's keen hearing. He could taste her fear, even as he heard it in the tremulousness of her speech; and almost as though he wished to taunt her with that knowledge, the great dragon inched still closer, coins and jewels skidding around his claws as he stepped towards her.

"You did not think I would let you _leave_" He sneered; eyeing her carefully as he watched the flames illuminating her auburn hair where it hung in tendrils surrounding a thin, pale visage "Or did you perhaps find yourself hoping to make off with a share of the treasure?"

Smaug watched as the girl shook her head; dark locks wiggling with the efforts of her vehemence. It would have been endearing, her seeming desire to appease him; had he been a creature fond of such gestures. But she was a trespasser here, in _his_ domain. The foolish thing had returned, almost as though she laughed in the face of her escape.

_And now she was his_.

"What, then, was your purpose?" The great dragon demanded; large nostrils blowing out twin rings of smoke towards the girl, causing her to flinch and draw back as the substance fanned about her small frame "Why else would a daughter of _man_ seek entrance to my kingdom?"

Shoulders hunched in towards her chest, the girl looked as though she wished for no more than to sink into nothingness; her entire body wracked in tremors as she forced herself to meet the gaze of her interrogator. Emerald green shone through the darkness as Smaug looked down upon the wretch; their brilliance catching the light of the gold and reflecting back at him ten-fold. Unbidden, the dragon's own eyes widened at their luster; before his attention was once again diverted while the girl spoke, her reply no stronger than it had been before.

"My father was in that alcove" She said; the slide of still more tears falling across her pale cheeks the only indication of her sorrow, as the rest of her features were painted in apprehension and fear "The alcove you burned."

"And why should I not have burned it, girl? One such as you does not hold power to judge _me_."

"They were innocent-"

"No child of man is innocent!" Smaug roared; the power and volume behind his voice shaking the girl to her very core as she instinctively shrank back from him and curled in upon herself. Straightening to stand before her in a more direct approximation of his true size, the dragon puffed out his chest then; the lighter scales of his underside beginning to glow as they had when he had first sought to set the girl ablaze "Not even _you_, wracked in mystery as you are."

Without giving her a chance to respond, the great dragon once again unleashed a stream of fire on the girl; knowing he could not end her, and yet still deriving pleasure in how easily he made her cringe. Through the intensity of his flame, he could see her withdrawing from him still further; that strange hue she had shown him before coming to the surface once more as she withheld against his vicious onslaught. The glow might have been beautiful for him to behold, had it not also served to thwart his purpose; and so it was that he ceased the vat of heat and flame that billowed towards her, once again falling back to his haunches as the girl risked a peek up at him.

"You are mistaken if you think I will harbor your insolence and naïvete, little thief" The dragon said; anger stirring within him at her petulant stare "It will go better for you if you acknowledge that now."

"I was a visitor in these halls" The girl argued; voice shaking even as she made to stand, stumbling a bit on the coins at her feet "I can find the crack I escaped through again."

Shaking his great head, Smaug uttered a dark chuckle, turning his back on the girl as he began to move off in hopes of scouring his hoard.

"Foolish girl. Have your efforts at keeping yourself alive weakened your mind as well?" Smaug asked; swiveling the length of his neck until golden eyes were once again fixed upon her "You are not invincible."

The girl squared her shoulders before him then, green eyes blazing even though Smaug still sensed her uncertainty. Defiance emanated from her as surely as her fright in that moment; and the great dragon did not miss the slap of her foot against the coins as she peeked up at him.

"I will make the climb."

"And you will die" Smaug stated simply; tearing his attention from her and returning to his gold, eyes marveling at the vast riches that surrounded him. It was all _his_ "But do as you wish. It matters not."

Smaug did not turn as he heard the girl creeping away over the jewels and coins, his precious metals clinking in protest at her movements. He had far better things to concern himself with than her stubbornness and foolish pride. He had been correct, when he had told her she would not survive, not with the strength she had already used to shield herself from his attack. Though he did not know the origin of what had kept her alive, he knew it would cost her a great deal; and she had used it twice. She would not make it all the way to the alcove where he had found her; crouched over the body of one he had slain. She would leave the realm of consciousness first. And when she did…

He would find her.

…

**Greetings! And welcome to another chapter for Smaug and Isilda's tale! I decided to have a little bit of fun with our favorite dragon's POV here, so I do hope I haven't botched his character. I will say it was fun *attempting* to get inside his head. And I can't wait to hear what you all think!**

**Many thanks go out to everyone who has read this and given it a shot! As with the last chapter I will reply to all reviews individually; so please! Let me know what you think! **

**As my last comment, this chapter in its entirety (even though it's a wee bit small) is dedicated to Le Pleiade. With our previous PMs, and Smaug's voice on the DVD-player in the background, this little baby was born! So hopefully I did it justice (wink).**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	3. Call of Fate

Wincing, Isilda hauled herself up to sit upon the thirteenth of what seemed like thousands of monumental stone slabs that were meant as steps situated on the side of the mountain's interior; her breath puffing out of her lungs as she flopped to her side. Ignorant of the sharp sting of stone against her shoulder, the girl curled in on herself; willing her aching body to find more strength. She had been climbing for what seemed to be ages; desperately seeking the relief of the chamber in which her father had died. A facet of the mountain that held not only pain, but also the hope of escape; she knew she must reach that place once more, or risk eternal damnation in the dragon's lair. The great beast had seemed convinced she could not manage such a feat; all but laughing at her in his doubt. But she would not falter, not now. She would not return to him, tired and weak; proving his every assumption about her.

That was a fate she never wished to see.

Almost as soon as the thought had vacated her mind, the pang of her heart beating against her rib cage as a mallet might a hollow drum caused Isilda's entire body to spasm; her mouth going dry as she forced herself to sit once more, with her hand clutched over her heart. The sensation had come upon her suddenly, replacing the weakness she had known from her climb with a strange feeling of emptiness and isolation. As she sat there, sucking in breath in the suffocating stillness of the dark surrounding her; the pounding in her chest never waned, its strength startling her even as she felt the rest of her body quail in weakness. It was as though a compulsion had fallen upon her; demanding she retrace her steps. Tugging her back the way in which she came. Demanding that she return to _him_.

She would not. She would not die here, not without at least attempting to set herself free; and she wound not bind herself to the beast that had stolen her father's life for the duration of her days any more easily. If that, combined with her fervent desire to avoid seeing the satisfaction in the dragon's eyes at her dejected return made her a fool, so be it. This sensation of utter longing and despair she felt as she moved closer towards freedom could be ignored; pushed aside. She would see to it.

Hauling herself to her feet, Isilda squared her shoulders; eyes narrowing as she looked upon the next bit of stone she must climb. Her body was exhausted. Well and truly beat, even though her heart thrumming in her chest brought an unusual sliver of vitality to her body; as if it was a promise. A promise that, should she turn back, her strength would recover. But the girl knew she must force that thought away from her mind if she hoped to succeed. If memory of her surroundings served her, she would be only a quarter of the way to the small alcove that led to freedom by now.

_She was running out of time_.

Isilda gritted her teeth in determination then; launching her body up until her fingers curled around the edge of the slab. Hanging, suspended in midair for a moment; the girl uttered a low groan of determination and fatigue at once, the trembling muscles of her forearms pulling her weight up bit by bit. Slowly, ever so slowly, she began inching the fingers of one hand forward so as to give herself more leverage to hoist her body onto the flat surface; small beads of sweat forming at her temples from her efforts. Every muscle she possessed burned and ached in that moment; weary of the work she had chosen for them. But even then, she persisted, her face scrunching up with her efforts as she tugged herself up. Relief was just a hair's breadth away, so close that she could feel the premature sensation of security stealing over her; and yet even as her fingers scrabbled at the impassive rock, Isilda suddenly found her grip slipping. Where before she had made progress, now she felt her fingers sliding back towards her body; a flare of fear coursing through her veins as she hurriedly tried to regain purchase. To fall would be to die; the girl knew that as sure as she knew she must escape. And so she redoubled her efforts; flinging the arm that was closest to her body out to latch fingers onto a small crack in the slab, digging in with all she had until she might pull herself upward with both arms once more. A belated cry left her lips as she felt something akin to muscle tearing from the vicinity of her shoulder; but even that did not stop her until she felt the cool tranquility of stone beneath her chest, her body splayed out on the rock as some pagan sacrifice to the gods.

Isilda's breath came in choking sobs as she regained her sense of safety upon the rock; her entire body trembling at the amount of energy she had expended to avoid a tumble to the blackness below. Fingers clawing at the stone, she remained absolutely still; eyes clamped shut as she willed herself to breathe. She was safe. Lying flat upon the stone slab, and not tumbling down to her death. But even that sure knowledge served as little comfort to her then as she felt damp tears once again sliding down her cheeks. She could sense that she had not the strength within herself to stand, much less push herself to her knees in that moment; and it was with a terrible sense of dread that Isilda was forced to acknowledge that the great dragon may indeed have been correct.

_She was far too tired_.

Biting back against the surge of bitter resentment that soared through her mind at the thought; Isilda rolled to her side, curling in upon herself and permitting a latent shiver to roll through her frame. She had not recognized it at the time of her departure from him, but Smaug had a unique warmth surrounding him, no doubt due to his affinity for making flame; something she found herself almost missing as the cold of the rock seeped through her thin dress and into her very bones. Her heart still beat wildly from within her chest; a strange and burning combination of rejection and loneliness seeming to flow in her vessels as she remained still in defeat. For a moment, she gave credence to the consideration of it being her separation from the dragon that caused her difficulty. But it was not long before she was casting that thought aside; her mind recoiling at such a notion. No, she was simply tired. Exhausted from having witnessed so much death, having fled for her life and returned in as much time; and from having had the wherewithal to survive a dragon's flame. It could be nothing more than that.

Isilda shuddered as still more erratic patters from her heart assailed the wall of her chest; her entire body convulsing as she felt bile rising in her throat. Quickly rolling so that her elbow supported some of her weight while her head sagged towards the slab she rested upon; the girl found herself unable to fight against the contractions of her stomach, nothing leaving her throat except for the vicious burn of acid as she had consumed naught since the night preceding. It was all too much, this assault upon her already weary body; her vision beginning to blur and blacken at the edges as she slowly sank down and rolled upon her back. Eyelashes fluttering as she struggled to summon enough strength and fortitude to remain in _this _realm, and not in that of the drifters; Isilda found herself shocked at the strangled whimper of utter surrender that rent from her lips, a last shuddering breath being all she heard before her world turned completely black.

…

Smaug had not considered how much time he should permit to elapse before taking to the task of seeking the girl's whereabouts. Too enthralled by his new hoard, shimmering and gleaming before his eyes; the dragon spared little thought for the creature who had defied her death. True, her unique ability intrigued him; pulling at his mind out of a desire to delve into the heart of that particular mystery. But greater still was the pull of his treasure, eyes yearning to explore the jewels and coins; the glint of his precious metals calling to him as a flower's nectar might a hummingbird. His riches were expansive, fanning out around his massive body and receding into the darkness that was not illuminated by the flickering flames of his destruction. It very well might take him weeks, months, even _years_ to memorize it all; taking note of each attribute and storing it away in his mind. It was his to examine, his to keep.

No mortal would dare take one lick of it. Dragons coveted treasure. They thrived upon vast leagues of wealth, masses of riches surrounded them and making their home. Fiercely possessive of what they claimed as theirs, their fury was truly a thing to behold when threatened; and Smaug knew that his own treasures would pull the same fire and ardor from him. He would cherish the coming days, remaining in the secrecy of his mountain home; breathing in the scent of gold and his victory. Cataloguing every last piece of the hoard that was now his; Smaug would memorize it, breathe it into his very skin until he would be able to sense when even a small piece had been altered. It was _his_, all of it, and not another soul would touch what belonged to him so long as he lived. These were strict standards that came with a hefty price.

Standards that also applied to the girl.

Though she was no shining bauble or extraordinary craft of gold, she was an interesting thing in her own right; her ability to withstand his flame where none had before serving to blot out her other blandly _human _features. If for no other reason than to ascertain the source of her gift, the dragon had a vested interest in keeping her with him; determined that no other soul would know of her resilience against his wrath. The thought that the race of man would seek to harness her hidden talent had not been overlooked by one such as himself; and Smaug found a low growl of indignation leaving him as he considered the inevitable duplicity of her race. Were they to discover her, and learn what she had done in the face of his fury, they would take her from him; melding and honing her secret until it poured forth for their benefit. They might even seek to use her power against _him, _and for that reason she must remain his, and his alone. His possession; his gift. Whether she willed it or not, the girl had stumbled upon something far too vast for her to comprehend.

_She would learn that the possessiveness of a dragon knew no bounds_.

Turning his attention back to the array of finery surrounding him, the great dragon redirected his energy; determined that his little thief would return to him soon. She was too weak for the climb to her freedom; drained as she would be from fending him off. Her bones were too small; her body too fragile to withstand such a feat, when not even the best of the dwarves had managed when fleeing his wrath. Her willful act would cost her; Smaug knew that. But in the end, she would realize and accept her fate. He would give her no choice.

He would find her and bring her back; and she would know her place among his treasures. There could be no other way.

…

_Flames. Black flames erupted from the surrounding stone, licking the slabs as they rose ever higher until they disappeared into the darkness above. A foul stench was in the air; like so much death and rotting flesh. It was enough to make the stomach clench in abysmal distaste; and yet Isilda remained unscathed, her eyes and attention instead fixated upon where the flames surrounding her were now roiling in the center of the deserted hall._

_Unable to tear her eyes away from the sight materializing before her, the girl remained still; mouth slightly agape as the flames took the form of a great, tall man. Clad in draping black robes interwoven with gold threads at the sleeves; he was utterly entrancing, ethereal beauty and grace at odds with the sinister glow to his dark eyes. Black, they were, blacker than any sky of night that Isilda had ever seen; their depths filled with wisdom and twisted malice at once. Something about him spoke of an unfathomable danger; the edges of his form wavering and shimmering before the girl's eyes as she remained silent while this stranger looked upon her. And yet she still could not flee, nor could she speak. All she could do was remain silent; her heart shuddering within her chest as a slow smile, grim and unrelenting spread across the man's lips._

_Eyes gleaming, the man stepped forward; a long arm extending towards Isilda's cowering frame, the hand that appeared beyond the sleeve of his robes glimmering with shining jewels. Each one caught in the light of the black flames surrounding them; the dark fires gleaming off their surfaces and casting their reflections across the girl's face. Her mind told her to run, to get away from this stranger; but try as she might, she could not move. One look upon his black eyes had rooted her to the spot; every muscle paralyzed in mixed fear and adoration as he spoke, his voice reverberating through her very bones and setting her heart ablaze._

_She could not understand his words; the guttural speech assailing her ears and sending a shiver down her spine. The very air surrounding him seemed thick; electric, pulsing with his purpose. He was magnetic and compelling; as he continued reaching for her. Isilda found her eyes widening as the dark speech continued flowing from between his lips; her hands scrabbling for purchase on the stone wall behind her as black smoke fanned out from his eyes, nose, and throat while he pinned her without hope of escape. The substance emanating from him surrounded her, weaving through the air to curl around her body in a haunting caress; only to tighten. Squeezing her, stealing her breath; the tendrils tickling the bottom of her nose as the man closed the distance between them until their chests were nearly touching. His presence was daunting, the darkness in his eyes scorching her as his breath brushed against her face; setting her stomach to roiling as she tried and failed to pull away. The man's voice echoed in her mind, seeping into her every thought and taking over every facet of her being. It frightened her; being so paralyzed even though this man had not yet touched her. But perhaps what terrified her still further was the way in which he had suddenly begun to dissolve before her; body turning to ash as the black flames around them climbed still higher, closing in. Almost as soon as he had approached her, he was gone…_

_In his place, there was a great red eye; lidless and wreathed in flames._

…

The human girl's scream reached Smaug as he was buried beneath a mound of gold and silver coins; the sound echoing through his mind and creating a raw sense of urgency within his body as he shot from beneath his gold and instinctively flew towards the alcove she had made for in her defiance. Had she truly made it to her destination, the dragon knew her sound of distress should not have been so potent. It should not have sounded as though she were right beside him. But it did. The noise had penetrated his mind almost as quickly as his treasure had; filling him with a need to get to the girl. He knew, of course, that it was unlikely any creature or man could harm her. He had left none alive in his efforts at securing the mountain as his own.

That knowledge notwithstanding, the great dragon was powerless to stop his haste; powerful wings beating the air as he sped towards the alcove, a dark growl released from deep within his throat as he flew. Any who dared take her from him would pay for their greed; razed to the ground with the heat of his flame. They would know they had trespassed upon a _dragon's _possession.

The one who had provoked such a scream would pay. Even if that very one had been the girl herself.

…

**Greetings, my lovelies! And welcome to another chapter! I realize I held off on any Smaug/Isilda interaction in this chapter; but I do have a reason for that. I wanted to throw in some time apart for them, while elaborating on something that neither one of them understands as of yet; AND I wanted to show that already our dear dragon has some possessive issues with his little thief. All in all I hope I was able to pull that off realistically while still doing Smaug's character justice. And here is where I open the floor to you to let me know if I was successful, or not!**

**As always I want to thank you all for reading this and continuing to give it a shot. I hope you continue to enjoy the story; and please know that I always, ALWAYS love getting your notifications in my inbox! **

**For those of you who reviewed that very first chapter as guests, I wasn't able to individually reply as I had desired. So I'm taking this moment to thank Guest, Guest, punky warhammer, Lunokii, CSAuthorCat, KD, and two more lovely people named Guest for your time and interest! Hopefully you still enjoy this as well!**

**As a last disclosure, I also wanted to take a minute to recommend a story by a dear fellow author who has been tremendously helpful through my writing processes of late. It's called "A Long Way Home" by Le Pleiade; and it's a rather amazing Haldir/OC. Check it out! **

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	4. Unseen Force

What could have been mere moments, or many hours later, Isilda jolted awake; the sharp sting of coins and jewels biting into her arms and sides startling her as she forced her eyes open and observed her surroundings. Gone was the cold of stone, residing under her and freezing her with its tepid chill. Gone was the slab she must climb to next, in order to reach her father's dying place. In order to reach her freedom. In its place was the cold familiarity of the gold and other assorted treasures Smaug had set her down upon when first bringing her deeper into _his _mountain; a fact that had her heart seizing with cold dread within her chest even before the great dragon spoke.

_She had failed, then_.

"You are a foolish child" He sneered; the sound of his voice causing the girl to dart upright, hand to her throat, her green eyes glinting up at him as he ducked his head down to look upon her "You possess the pride of your kin; pride that will be your end should you press the matter."

Blinking up at the great dragon, Isilda slowly scrambled to her feet; limbs shaking not from the dragon's proximity but from the unwavering way in which he looked upon her. It was unsettling, watching the golden orbs pierce her body; seeming to look straight through the shield of her skin and to her very soul. He looked upon her not as a human, not as a captive.

_He looked upon her as one might a prize_.

"You were dreaming of something" Smaug thrummed; the deep rumble of his voice sending a shiver coursing through Isilda's frame as the dragon continued to observe her "What was it?"

Unknowingly, the young girl shrank back ever so slightly from Smaug's great frame; her lips pursing together even as she thought of a suitable answer. She had been unconsciously yearning to ponder the origins of the images that had plagued her mind in her attempt at escape; but even as much as she might desire such a thing the girl found herself thwarted, her memory conveniently drawing a blank. It was unusual, her seeming inability to recall what had crossed her mind in the dream; where before she had never had such troubles. And, blinking in evidence of the shocking surprise she felt over such a thing, Isilda risked a peek up at the great dragon to gauge his proximity; her heart doing a strange little lurch within her chest as she managed a meek reply.

"I cannot recall."

"Do not lie to me, little thief-"

"I am not!" Isilda exclaimed; desperation causing her voice to crack and prompting a pinkish flush to overtake her cheeks "I would not lie; not to you."

"And you presume me capable of believing empty promises from one such as _you_" Smaug countered; a strange glint taking over his eyes as he drew back to look at her fully, situated as she was amongst his treasures. This girl was bold, indeed, if she thought he would fall for her tricks "You have much yet to learn."

Glaring up at the dragon, Isilda permitted her features to contort into a frown; her fear over her dream still causing strange ripples of unease to course through her even as she remained unable to remember what she had seen. It was as if there was something wrong, something preventing her from recalling that which caused her such trouble. Something that did not _want _her to remember…

Almost as soon as such a thought crossed her mind, the girl felt an almost uncontrollable tremor seize her frame; her knees buckling as she fell to the coins beneath her. Fighting against the urge to crumple completely, Isilda focused instead upon the only thing that seemed even remotely capable of anchoring her in that moment; her eyes locking onto those of the dragon as he peered down at her with something unreadable flashing across his serpentine features.

_It was as though he was as mystified as she…_

Fingers curling around the coins beneath her hands in a desperate grasp for purchase on _something_ tangible—something _real_, Isilda focused on taking deep, measured breaths; the sense that Smaug's gaze never left her serving as a strange comfort amidst the uncertainty. She was sure he could hear her heart, pounding its erratic pattern of beats within her chest; and it was all she could do to force her thoughts away from that which she had so stubbornly set to investigating, her breaths slowing and returning to a less urgent pattern as she spoke, voice subdued.

"What is happening to me?"

For the first time since she had looked upon him, the girl thought she could register the faintest hints of uncertainty in Smaug's expression at her question; her eyes roving over his infinitesimally still frame as she shifted to sit upon the coins at her feet. The great dragon continued to watch her as she watched him, his thoughts a mystery to her as she waited for the answer that would not come. The answer he did not seem willing to give. In lieu of a reply, he simply watched her, his observation shifting from something that soothed her to a thing which only seemed to magnify her anxiety; her breath coming in a short little huff as she hauled herself to her feet amongst the coins, and began moving aimlessly through the treasure.

"Where will you go _now_, girl?" The dragon inquired; thunderous footfalls shaking the treasures and floor beneath their feet as he sought to cut her off from her retreat "You cannot be so foolish as to attempt escape again."

Shaking her head, Isilda froze as she watched Smaug come to rest before her once more; shrinking away from his unwavering gaze as though she felt bare beneath it. She had no desire to leave him, not _now_; when she felt so exhausted and disheartened. She wanted a different escape. Not from this mountain, but from the dragon's impenetrable stare; from consciousness.

_From his censure of her presence here_.

"Answer me, foolish thief!" The dragon demanded; anger and resentment blazing in his voice at the girl's defiance, the distinguished timbre of it echoing in the darkened halls surrounding them "Your insolence will only buy you pain."

The girl opened her mouth to reply then; her instinct for self-preservation prompting her truthfulness even as her pride screamed at her to remain silent. She was no play-thing, content to be used and ordered about as the dragon so clearly wished. She did not _owe _him a reply; she did not _owe _him anything. And in spite of everything that dictated she do otherwise—that insisted she act wisely and not rashly, Isilda clamped her mouth shut once more; her back straightening in her defiance even as her body began to tremble.

Registering that she had no intention of heeding him, the great dragon released an enraged roar; his frustration and outrage that so small a creature would continue to defy him shaking the vast walls of his mountain. She was _blind_, blind to the power of his irritation as she flinched away from him and took a step backward. But before she had any further opportunity to recoil, Smaug lunged forward; pinning her beneath one large claw as he forced entry to her mind.

_She would yield to him. She would have no choice_.

…

_Upon gaining entry inside Isilda's mind, the great dragon set to the task of searching every corner immediately; determined that she would not hide anything from his penetrating scour. Never before had he encountered one so stubborn; always accustomed to feeling the subservience that the fear he inspired paralyzed his prey with before their demise. But Isilda had not acted as anyone else. She had been timid at first, it was true. And although that initial reaction had pleased him, as it always had before; she had grown defiant after realizing he could not end her. Confident in her survival. In her perseverance. _

_Such a thing could not be permitted to go on. She would know who she bowed to, or she would suffer._

_Resetting his attention on the inner workings of the girl's mind, Smaug searched quickly; seeking the source of the dream she sought to keep from him. If he were to tolerate her presence in his lair, she would learn to keep no secrets; every thought that passed her mind privy to his own censure. There could be no other way._

_Determined as he was, the dragon persisted in his endeavor; the utter complexity of the small thief's mind stunning him as he searched for her secrets. He could see her memories, gathering that some even she could not recall; but of her dream there was nothing. Nothing that would indicate what held such a powerful hold over her mind. Pushing frustration aside, Smaug maneuvered swiftly past a rather strange and filmy substance that had appeared before him; ignoring the strange pull that such a thing seemed to evoke as he filtered through still more of Isilda's thoughts._

_They were strange, unorganized, as though she flashed through them constantly without even being aware. Either unable to, or unwilling to sort them into some sort of order, it was as though she had simply left them there as they were. Something that both irked and intrigued the great dragon as he was forced to process each one in turn._

_Many were of her father, the man he had watched die with a peculiar sense of dullness; the grey eyes widening as fire consumed him and burned him to ash. He had been the one to raise the girl it was clear, his tenacity as evidenced in Isilda's memories of him easy to see within her own actions. He had taught her of the legends of the world; instilling in her a sense of bold wonder as opposed to the fear that paralyzed so many when they learned of something so much bigger than themselves. He had filled her with brazen curiosity, and passed on much of his own strange abilities to her. But these were not the memories that so intrigued Smaug. No, what served to hold him to the path he had chosen through the girl's mind were the images of a woman, much like Isilda in appearance; though she was quite a bit older._

_The memories of this woman were more distant, tattered around the edges as though sought after frequently and worn accordingly. These thoughts were a comfort to the girl, warming her through the perpetual coldness of her days without the woman; and Smaug found himself stunned with the incredible likeness between the two, the faint glow that emanated from the woman in the memories reminding him of the self-same hue that had surrounded the girl when she survived his fire._

_What was this trait that she possessed? That she seemed to share with the woman who was so like her in appearance._

_As Smaug sifted through memory after memory of the woman, he found the thoughts of her turning ever darker; until he came upon one that stopped him cold. The woman that bore so much likeness to Isilda was resting upon a small stone slab; her skin pale and lifeless even as her eyes stared at the ceiling unseeing. She was dead. Pristine and surprisingly unscathed, but gone from the world all the same. And even as Smaug registered the two figures at her side, shrouded in black; he could not repress the strange sensation of utter loss that stole through him. It was as though he looked upon Isilda herself, dead and lifeless beneath his gaze._

_Why did that trouble him so, seeing her form empty; a mere husk of what he knew her to be?_

_Shaking himself, the great dragon dropped the memory almost as eagerly as he had taken it up, something within him suggesting that he was growing ever nearer to that which he sought in the first place. He could not afford to linger on something as mundane as the tearing sensation that seemed to spread through his body threatened to consume him; his mind trying and failing to completely ignore such a thing even as he nudged at the elusive memory that might give clarity to what had caused the girl's sudden fear. But even as he pressed forward to step into the memory, it was as though something or someone was determined to deny him entry. Recoiling at the spark that coursed through him upon contact with the thing, Smaug let loose a low rumble of dismay; his determination winning out over something more instinctive that suggested he should let this be as he tried to gain access to the thought again._

_This time, the dragon felt an overwhelming repulsion coming from the very center of the thought; a blackness that clawed and twisted towards him trying to shove him away. It enraged him, the thought of being thwarted in his desire; even as much as it alarmed him that such a thing was not within the girl's power. This was not her, pushing him out. It was not her seeking to protect the memory anymore; but Smaug could not place the crippling power emanating from whatever had taken root inside her mind, his fury only increasing as he realized a terrifying truth._

_Whatever it was that had invaded the memory, blocking him out and preventing him from learning the cause of Isilda's strange behavior immediately following her attempt at escape, it was evident that it sought to gain her allegiance; turning her from his side with promise of a greater power than he might provide her. It had power, enough to rival even that of the dragon; and the thought of anyone seeking to claim his prize from him sent the great dragon reeling from the girl's mind, his roar deafening as he regained his sense of separation from her._

_Someone else knew of her, and had gathered her ability to withstand his flames. Someone who would seek to stop at nothing until she was on their side. Someone who sought to possess her as completely as Smaug did; even though he could not understand why she had come to hold such a strong pressure over his blackened soul. To keep her at his side was paramount, although he should have been able to cast her aside; recognition of her bland uselessness amongst the rest of his spread of treasures at war with the utter sense of loss he felt upon contemplation of her absence. He would not let her from his sight, and he would not let her fall into another's hands._

_She was his, now. Her body, her mind, and her elusive power; all of it belonged to him. _

_And he did not share what was his._

…

Reeling as the overwhelming sensation of a foreign presence in her mind subsided, Isilda slumped over on her side amongst the coins as Smaug's claw receded from its hold on her frame; not even possessing the strength to scream or make a sound of displeasure as she felt the great dragon almost immediately scooping her up and soaring away from the ground below. Try though she might, the girl could not shake the utter weakness that stole through her; the knowledge that the dragon had pushed past her hastily erected defenses and seen more than she could have ever wished paralyzing her even as he flew them up to heights that would have dizzied her, had she been back to her initial strength. He knew of her thoughts of her father. Of her mother. And although that enraged her, filling her with a faint inkling of vengeful pride, Isilda was unable to _act _on such feelings; her body sagging as Smaug deposited her on a small outcropping of stone before diving back down towards his hoard of treasure.

Rolling to her side and clawing her way up to peer over the edge, the girl fought against the dizziness that threatened to consume her; watching as the great dragon disappeared from view even as she realized that he had left her alone up here, for a time that was yet to be determined. Of all she had learned of him in such a short time, Isilda would never have expected _this_ in all her years; her fear that he might forget her up here at war with exhaustion as she contemplated her fate. To fall from such a height spelled certain death; and yet to remain alone with no source of food or water did as well, a fact that caused the girl to shudder as she took up residence against the slab on her back. Almost as soon as he had left her, she found herself fighting against despair; her heart twisting in her chest as a startling thought rose to her mind before she sank into comforting blackness once more.

Which would she miss more? The protection the great dragon provided? The promise of sustenance that came with his desire to keep her alive? Or his company?

_Either answer she chose disturbed her to her very core…_

…

**Hello everyone! And welcome to another chapter in Smaug and Isilda's tale! I'm so very sorry, as always, for the delay in getting this out to you; due to testing and setting up the new job etc. But I'm making the promise that I will be trying my very best to update more frequently now that I don't have anything to study for! And if I fail in this, you can feel free to send an angry dragon after me (wink wink).**

**As always, HUGE thanks go out to everyone reading this and leaving such wonderful and supportive reviews! And special appreciation to the wonderful Le Pleiade, for the constant idea-trading and assistance in coming up with logical plot lines! I couldn't do this without a single one of you; never forget that!**

**I'm anxious to hear what you think about this latest chapter, so I'll tie the A/N off here; and wait eagerly for the notifications in the old inbox! Please, please don't hesitate to let me know what you think! I'm excited to hear all thoughts!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	5. Testing Resolve

Frowning, Isilda scooted back from the edge of the precipice the great dragon had left her to reside upon; a low huff leaving her as her eyes searched the alcove for what must have been the hundredth time. The girl had no way of determining exactly how long it had been since Smaug had dropped her here, of all places, before flying off in search of something she had not been privy too; and almost in spite of herself, she found herself beginning to feel the faintest inklings of trepidation that he might, in fact, have intended to leave her here to die. Upon recuperating from the strain her dream, and the dragon's invasion of her mind had caused her; Isilda had almost immediately taken to trying to find a way down from her newfound prison, an effort that had clearly been in vain as she learned that there _was _no way out.

The small alcove extended back a fair way from where Smaug had actually deposited her, the faint light from the fires far down below her location quickly fading as the girl had crept further away from the ledge. The sound of nothing but her small feet, padding against the stone had echoed around her in an almost haunting manner; highlighting her solitude and desolation—something that Isilda had fought against acknowledging as light faded and darkness surrounded her. From that point on, she had been forced to feel her way along the alcove's walls until she reached its end; and her heart had almost immediately given a forlorn little tug within her chest as she discovered that there was no hint of a door or crevice within _these _walls.

_She was trapped_.

As a result of such a discovery, the young girl had been confronted with the reality of her situation; her feet seeming to drag as though they were lead weights as she slowly trudged back towards the light. Even then, she had felt the beginnings of panic welling up within her at the thought of dying here, alone—and though at the time, the foolish hope that the dragon would return for her had held such fears at bay, Isilda found that now, after so much time had passed, she could not trust in such a childish desire.

She must either find a way to escape, or resign herself to a slow death.

Shivering as she instinctively recoiled away from such thoughts, Isilda pursed her lips; her face the epitome of concentration as a sudden idea occurred to her. Though she did not understand that which had enabled her to escape a death by dragon's fire; something within her seemed to suggest that this self-same attribute may serve to help her _here_—that is, if she managed to ascertain how to use it. Such was the intensity of her focus that the girl did not at first realize that she had, in fact, begun to glow faintly; the blue light that had surrounded her to shield her from Smaug's fire illuminating the alcove and causing her to jump in shock as she finally realized what had transpired. The alarm Isilda felt in that moment all but shattered her concentration, however; the illumination that had so stunned her disappearing almost as soon as she had discovered it.

Huffing in frustration, the girl shook herself; casting a brief glance around her surroundings, even as she listened in vain for any sign of the dragon's return. Upon hearing nothing to indicate such a thing, Isilda instead sought to rearrange her attentions until they might reside upon what she had just discovered she could do; marveling at the occurrence even as much as she found herself desiring to repeat the experience.

_So she could summon her gift at will_…

Steeling herself in preparation for another attempt at doing just that, Isilda shook away the astonishment that so threatened to overwhelm her at her discovery; her eyes narrowing as she gritted her teeth and focused on her thoughts once more. It seemed that summoning whatever skill she possessed required vast reliance upon her own conscious thought and determination; and the girl found herself resolute in her need to learn exactly what such a thing could give her. If she could discern a way to _use _it, just as she had on instinct alone when threatened by Smaug; then it might be possible to harness it to obtain freedom from this place—an idea that sent simultaneous waves of boldness and hesitation through her as she contemplated what her escape would signify.

She would be free of this mountain. Free to take her life back; perhaps returning to her old home, where the memory of her father's death might not be so poignant. But in obtaining that freedom, she would also be leaving the dragon.

_Why did that cause her such pain_?

Forcing contemplation of such things, and the mysteries they posed to the side; Isilda once again directed all her energy to attempting to summon the faint blue light. It was surprisingly taxing, trying to call upon something _now_, that had come so easily before when her life was in danger; and the girl was soon biting her lip in determination as beads of sweat popped up across her brow, a small whimper leaving her as she did her best to force the glow out to surround her as it had before. Just as she was about to relinquish her efforts out of sheer frustration and exhaustion as her efforts eluded her, however, Isilda was finally rewarded with the shimmering light that emanated from her skin once again; her breath coming in short gasps as she began to experiment.

Coming to her feet, the girl clenched both fists; every fiber of her being focused intently upon directing the light outward. After gaining the ability to see it surrounding her once again, Isilda found that it was unfathomably easy to push it out from her body; its glow brightening the surrounding alcove as she kept at work. She could feel her entire body beginning to tremble with the as yet poorly understood power she possessed; and yet still she pressed onward, determined to get a handle upon this strange new capability that had so recently presented itself. Something told her that, should she but push herself _further _in her attempts at testing the limits of her strange ability; she might know what she must do to accomplish her freedom—her dedication to her task consuming all of her faculties, such that she failed to catch the sound of a loud whooshing as it echoed up to her from down below. It was not until the great dragon's head was directly level with the tiny alcove that Isilda realized that she was not alone; a startled yelp escaping her as she unconsciously sought to defend herself.

What happened then was something the young girl was unable to explain; the shock of the dragon's appearance startling her in such a way that she reacted on base instinct once again. Where before, the light that surrounded her had remained as a tight seal between herself and Smaug as he unleashed the heat of his flame upon her; now Isilda found herself pushing it away from her body, the force of her act stunning not only her, but Smaug as well. Clearly, her reaction had possessed more strength than she anticipated; the collision of the light with the dragon's body causing him to recoil for a fraction of a second before his golden eyes had narrowed to slits.

"You think your gift will help your escape me?" The great dragon growled; the ease with which he had seen through Isilda's motives startling the girl as she took one step back towards the darkness of the alcove "You are foolish, indeed, my thief."

"You left me here to die-"

"And so you sought to thwart your fate."

"A fate that I neither ask for, nor deserve."

Rumbling in displeasure, Smaug dug his claws into the stone wall surrounding the alcove; sliding his head as far as it may go inside the tiny enclosure, and reveling in how the act caused the wretch that so insisted upon irking him to no end to draw back still further from his approach.

"You believe me vulnerable to your _desires_?" He sneered; a puff of smoke emitting from his nostrils in response to the low chuckle that stole through him at such a thought "_You _chose to come back, child; I did not draw you here."

"I came back because I wanted to look upon my _father_!"

"Desiring to lay eyes upon a dead man. You are quite strange, my thief."

"I am not a _thief_" Isilda hissed then; her pride bristling over the seeming name Smaug had adopted for her even as she acknowledged that to defy him in anything was folly "Nor am I yours."

_She was not a prize. She was not his prisoner_.

"You are what I declare you to be" Smaug proclaimed; the scales on his belly glowing golden in his anger as he lunged forward to snap at the insolent girl before him "The fact that I cannot kill you does not prevent me from causing you pain."

Darting back to avoid becoming ensnared in the dragon's maw, Isilda fought against conflicting sensations of fear and irritation; only barely noticing that the strange glow had once again returned to her skin as she shrank backwards from the monster before her. He was insurmountably prideful; the ego of the great creatures of the world seeming to emanate from his very skin as the girl watched his eyes light with something akin to glee at her retreat. Somehow, she knew that he very well _could _cause her endless torment, if he so chose. And yet, even in the face of her insolence, he had not.

_How strange_…

"Why did you invade my mind?" Isilda asked then; fighting against the surge of satisfaction that assailed her at the stunned look that crossed Smaug's serpentine visage upon the sudden change in direction of their discourse "Was that not intended to cause pain?"

"It was intended to seek out your deception" The dragon replied; his curiosity over the girl's unanticipated question threatening to break his resolve against her "You were hiding something from me, thief, and I will not tolerate secrecy."

"Is my presence in captivity not enough? Now you wish to know my mind as well?"

"I will know all there _is _to know about you, foolish girl" Smaug bellowed; shifting minutely on the stony wall outside the girl's alcove "Do you not know with whom you are residing? Do you acknowledge whose generosity permits your survival?"

Narrowing her eyes in a fit of sudden irrational boldness, Isilda stepped towards the great beast that sought to trample her into the ground; the glow that surrounded her never wavering as she spoke, its edges seeming to spark just a bit with the force of her words.

"I know that I reside with a tyrant."

Unleashing an enraged roar, Smaug snapped his neck forward then; his mouth closing around the girl before he turned and launched himself up towards the opening he had discovered at the top of his mountain. Deaf to the girl's shrieks, the dragon propelled himself upward until at last, the hard chill of the night air billowed around his frame; his muscles bunching and unfurling as he straightened his body before diving down towards the waters below. Though he knew he might last for a seemingly insurmountable expanse of time without sustenance; he also knew that the girl could not. And so it was that he neared the water below with increasing speed; his mouth opening to deposit the girl down upon the soft grass beside the river even as he corrected his descent to avoid colliding with the ground head on. By the time he had come to rest upon the soft earth himself, his eyes once again returning to the girl as she stood and brushed herself off.

"You will stay here, my thief" He hissed; glowering down at the wretch even as he detected the flash of defiance in her shining eyes "Tend to whatever human needs you possess; and await my return."

"And if I do not?"

Ducking down so that he rested eye to eye with the girl, Smaug curled his lips back over the glistening spikes of his teeth; a low growl furling out towards her before he spoke.

"Then you will travel back to the alcove I left you in, foolish child. And there you shall remain; with nothing but the cobwebs and dust for companionship."

Isilda had opened her mouth to retort, finding herself beyond the ability to care whether or not such a thing would prompt the dragon to make good on his threat; but before she might do such a foolish thing, Smaug had turned from her, propelling himself back into the air and soaring up into the night sky. Where he was headed, she did not know. But almost in spite of the overwhelming desire to avoid a separation—in spite of something that all but demanded she do as he instructed and remain in the location he had left her—Isilda clenched her hands into fists as she turned on a heel and began to step away from where the great dragon had deposited her. If he was so prideful and confident that he would leave her, _alone_, without anything but a threat to secure her allegiance; he was much more gullible than she would have dared to believe. While it was true that he might find her if she stayed out in the open; Isilda did not plan to waste too much of the time he had so obliviously given her, her path already turning to the trees looming not too far off in the distance as she hastened her steps.

She would_ not_ lose her freedom; not to a dragon. And even if she was not able to completely outrun him in what would only be all too likely to turn into an extensive search for her location, she knew…

_She would see to it that he knew she would not be beaten into submission; not even by one such as him_.

…

**Good afternoon! And welcome to another chapter! I know this one is shorter, and definitely delayed as compared to others…but the muse finally decided to cooperate; and I figured with working all weekend looming ahead of me, I may as well at least post a snippet of what is on my mind. **

**That being said, I do hope you enjoy this chapter, in spite of its smallness. What I was going for here was to show a bit more interaction between Smaug and Isilda, while simultaneously developing her boldness and allowing her to explore her gifts. Without (hopefully) turning her into a Sue, I wanted to sort of have her give up on her hesitations, now that she knows he **_**can't **_**kill her…so hopefully that was a successful attempt. In any case, though, I do want to close with a heartfelt thank you to everyone who is still sticking with me in this story…and I cannot WAIT to hear your thoughts on how this is going! So please…keep 'em coming!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


End file.
